I'm NOT ADORKABLE!
by EmpatheticallyInsane
Summary: Bonnie is just trying to mind his own business, but NOOO! Everyone has got to call him cute, and it's really ticking him off. FOXY x BONNIE


Bonnie was sitting in his usual spot, tuning his guitar. "Aren't you just the cutest!" He looks over, only to see Foxy staring at him. "Go away Foxy, I'm VERY busy." His tone was full of sarcasm, or so Foxy thought, so he continued pressing his buttons. "One might even say you're adorkable!" Bonnie looked puzzled. "Go back to the cove and play with yer first mate." Foxy looked hurt. "Oh come on, Bonnie Bear! Come to the cove with me!" Fury swallowed Bonnie. "Do NOT call me that! I'm a bunny, not a bear!" Foxy stuck his tongue out at him. "Fuckboi?" "Nuh-uh." "Boo-Boo?" "Hell no!" "Hunny Bunny?" "N- actually, I like that!" Bonnie was blushing as red as a strawberry. "Well then, Hunny Bunny, come over to the cove!" Bonnie looked away from his boyfriend. "Can't. I'm busy." Foxy looked slightly depressed. "Well... okay... I guess I'll screw Chica by myself." Bonnie looked at him. "Aren't you a little gay for someone?" Questioned Bonnie. "OH YEEEAAAH! I am!" Foxy ran back to the cove.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Bonnie continues tuning his guitar, and then plays a bit. Freddy comes onto the stage and sits next to him. Wow. He's right! You ARE adorkable!" Bonnie began to have one of his signature tantrums. "I AM NOT ADORKABLE, I'M NOT A BONNIE BEAR, AND THIS ISN'T EVEN A REAL GUITAR!" Bonnie smashes it into the ground, then looks at Freddy. "Um... oops?" Freddy giggles at him. "What have you and Foxy been doing in the cove lately? It's been making an awful lot of racket." Bonnie's face lit red again. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Freddy stared at him. "Uh huh, sure. If that were true, then what were all those girly moans?" Bonnie's face got even redder. "It's nothing, okay?" Freddy made a kissy face at him. "Oh foxy! Not so rough! You'll rip my bunny buns!" Freddy laughed as Bonnie jumped off the stage. "Laugh all you want. I'm sick of it." Bonnie headed down the hall, towards the office. "Anyone in here?" The heavy door shut on Bonnie's foot. "FUCKING OW!" He hopped around on one foot until he could put pressure on the other.

"Hey buddy! Get out here and face me!" He was yelling through the window. "Can you hear me? Hello!?" Bonnie sighs, then clutches his foot. "Dammit. That really hurt." Bonnie gently massaged his poor little foot. "Aww! Need me to kiss it?" Foxy was standing over him. "I got finished, and now I'm bored. Please come to the cove!" Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He follows him to the cove. "Foxy, what are we gonna do? I'm really not in the mood." Foxy grinned. "I got a new movie!" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What **kind** of movie?" Foxy squealed like a little girl. "Shrek 2!" Bonnie gave him a disapproving look. "You did all of this, just so I'd watch Shrek?" Foxy stuck out his tongue. "No! I did it so you'd watch Shrek 2!" "Bonnie giggled at him. "Fine, meathead." Foxy hopped around like a kid in a candy store. "YAY! Thanks Hunny Bunny!" Bonnie blushed and sat in front of the TV. Foxy sat in his lap, but it was comfortable. "You're so adorkable, Hunny Bunny!" Bonnie glared at him. "What?" Foxy looked him dead in the eyes. "You. Are. Adorkable." Bonnie pushed him off, got up, and walked out. "Hunny Bunny?"

Bonnie once again made his way down the hall. "HA! The door is open!" He slips inside the office. Bonnie's ears perk up. "Are those...moans?" He snuck behind the guard and blushed. "ARE YOU WATCHING PORN!?" The night guard flinched, then looked at Bonnie. "Aww! It's the cute one!" Bonnie slammed his hand on the table. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" The guard shrugged. "Maybe 'cuz you're so adorkable?" Bonnie had had it. He grabbed the guard by the shirt, and threw him into a wall. "Screw you, Mike!" Mike hit the floor. "Ouchie Ouch, Bon-Bon!" Bonnie grimaced."Bon-Bon? Seriously?" He turned and left. "I'm going out!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "GUYS! HELLO!? I'M GOING OUT!" Bonnie went to the backstage room. Poor Bonnie is going through a minor dark stage, so he dresses all black, then walks out.

He walks down the street, looking at all the passing cars, stores, and people. He puts his hood on, in hopes that no one will say anything about him. "Mommy! That man has a snout!" A little boy points at Bonnie, but is then shielded by his other. "Don't look at that monster honey." He goes to the movie store, and buys a copy of Shrek the Third, for Foxy. "Stupid sexy Fox..." He muttered. He left, and continued walking down the street. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing off his hood. "Aww! Mommy! Look at the bunny! Isn't he cute?" The same little boy. Bonnie waved, then put on his hood and continued to walk. "There it is." He walked into a massive automotive store, and look! It sold Goodyear tires! "I need the best synthetic lubricant you carry. The man hand him a quart of Pennzoil. "Yep this'll do! Thanks Johnny!" The clerk grinned at Bonnie. "No problem, Bonnie! Just don't get **too** carried away with Foxy!" Bonnie looked pissed. "This is **not** what that is for." Bonnie turned away, after leaving the money on the counter. He went outside and began to walk back home. "Hey! You there! Freeze!" Bonnie looked around. A man was threatening a young gay couple with a pistol. "Being gay is **wrong** , you sickos!" The couple help each other tight. Bonnie tapped the man's shoulder, and as he turned around, Bonnie gave him a right hook to the face. Picking up the gun, he unloaded it, then threw the gun back at him. "Would you look at that? You just got your ass kicked by a faggot." The young couple ran off, shouting thanks at Bonnie. He began to continue walking home, but the man turned him around and swung at him. The man's hand shattered against Bonnie's metal shell. Bonnie giggled and walked off.

Bonnie enters the pizzeria, and heads to the cove. "Bonnie! The movie was great! Not as good as the first one, though." Bonnie giggled, then threw the motor oil and the movie at him. "Enjoy" Foxy looked at him adoringly. "Aww! You're so sweet, Bonnie!" Foxy opened the oil, and put the movie in. Fapping sounds were heard, making everyone look Foxy's way. Bonnie blushed, because everyone was looking at **him** now. "What? It was an early Christmas gift!" Chica looked at him disapprovingly. "It's the middle of July." Bonnie looked down. "Ooo! Bonnie's gonna get it on tonight!" Freddy was making faces from afar. "Yeah, well... maybe I am!" Bonnie went into a closet, and slammed the door shut.

After several hours, Bonnie came back out. "I just came out of the closet, haha." Bonnie looked stoned. "Were you huffing Lysol again?" Bonnie looked at Freddy. "Yup, and I feel **so good**. The time was now 12 o' clock midnight. Lights out. Bonnie entered the cove and threw himself on Foxy's bed. "How was the movie?" Foxy snuck over and kisses his cheek. "It was awful!" Bonnie pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. "Am I still adorkable?" Foxy layed down with him. "Uh-huh." Bonnie curled up to him. "Good. How was the lube?" Foxy licked his lips. "Damn good, wanna try it?" Bonnie closed his eyes, covered in Foxy's warmth. "No thanks, I just want to cuddle." Bonnie fell asleep in Foxy's arms.


End file.
